


The love of my life — is you, my dear Lizzie.

by 2Lady4Mental6Hospital8



Category: American Horror Story RPF, Historical Criminals RPF, Serial Killer - Fandom, Ted Bundy - Fandom, True Crime - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Letters, Love Stories, Non-Graphic Violence, POV First Person, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Fluff, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Lady4Mental6Hospital8/pseuds/2Lady4Mental6Hospital8
Summary: The sweetest, most tender, beloved and native… Not similar not one of his victims… The only one who loves him more than her life… He is ready to meet sunsets and sunrises with her… He would kill for her… It was always just his own and beloved Lizzie and nobody else.
Relationships: Ted Bundy/Elizabeth Kloepfer
Kudos: 10





	The love of my life — is you, my dear Lizzie.

Ted and Elizabeth love each other very much… So much so that they can't imagine their lives without each other. Ifone ofthem died, the other would not see the meaning oftheir own existence and would commit suicide. Their love is so strong that it can not be destroyed or broken at all. Elizabeth would be willing to give her own life ifit was necessary for Ted to live and enjoy himself… and he, just like her, would not hesitate to take and kill the person who came even a millimeter closer to his beloved or decided to cause her any pain. They are ready to meet the sunsets and dawns with each other, they are ready to suffer and afflict together ifit is necessary, they have each other, which makes them insanely happy… They love each other, and that's all they need.

******

The love of my life has always been, is, and will always be you, my dear Lizzie… You don't look a bit like any of my victims… All of them are so simple, soulless, and so easy to trust me… Although they are all quite beautiful and perfect in appearance — you can't compare with any of them… You are so kind, gentle and beautiful, much better than them… And that's why I never had any thought of hurting you either physically or mentally… You seemed to me too fragile and defenseless to call you anything offensive… I have always tried to protect and hide you from this cruel and evil world, for fear that someone will decide to injure of you… Even though, what I was like without you knowing, I would not have been afraid or ashamed to kill your assailant in front of your eyes, as long as he never touched you…

Do you remember how we met? Quite simple, isn't it?… Completely unnoticed by both of us and immediately did not attach the slightest importance to it, and then got close to each other and that same evening passionately kissed that almost started Dating… I took you home and wanted to leave, but either you didn't let me do it, begging me to stay, or I went crazy just looking at you, so I couldn't leare you alone, as if I was afraid something terrible would happen to you… But I never left… I stayed in your house, and then we fell asleep on your bed, holding each other tight… I especially loved you so much at first sight that even in my sleep I held you tightly by the waist…

The next day you woke up in the morning, but noticed that your own daughter was not in bed, and I was not in the same place, you were worried and worried very much, thinking that I stole her and left you… But how could I do that to you, dear Elizabeth? Of course not… I had no intention of causing you the slightest pain or suffering… It was your own daughter who looked so much like you… I dared not think of killing her. And, of course, I didn't dare think alout killing you, either. So when you went into the kitchen and saw that your daughter is there, calmly sitting and smiling at you, and I stayed next to her and smiling at you even more, you completely calmed down and sat down with her… Then you turned to me and looked at me with such beautiful, kind and affectionate eyes that my heart was ready to jump out of my chest, but I just kissed you on the lips.

Yes, you already had a little daughter at thatime… She was only two years old. It was from your first marriage, which ended so terribly and badly… You told me that your first love was very beautiful and magnificent, that it seemed like it would will for the rest of your life and last forever… However, as soon as that scumbag found out that you were going to have a daughter with him, so he did not hesitate and did not think about anything, too quickly left you, before calling you names, and also saying that your daughter was not his…

As soon as you told me this for the first time, your magnificent eyes filled with bitter tears of pain and resentment… I was sitting next to you, listening, but when I noticed that you were crying, I immediately put my arms around you, hugged you tightly, and began to kiss you on the lips and neck, while talking about my mad love for you. However, I had the most vile and terrible thoughts about killing your first loved one… I wanted so badly to stab him, or worse, cut off his head, as I did with all my other victime, but I didn't tell you about it… I loved and adored you so much that I just couldn't say that all those murders and terrible crimes and that unknown maniac killer that the police are so diligently looking for — is me…

At first, as soon as I was near your house, you with a little fear, but such a noticeable excitement, you told me that you have a daughter… and, probably, just the same, being afraid of this fact and thinking that I wouldn't want to date a girl who already has a child, asked if I wanted to leave after that?… My dear, how could you think of such a thing?… I loved you too much, to such an extent that I was ready to accept you with all your advantages and disadvantages… Naturally, your little daughter, who was so sweet and to whom I became so attached that I treated her as my own daughter, did not in the least prevent me from being near you… When you have already seen how well, warmly and kindly I treat her, then you finally trust me and completely gave all your love, adoration, happiness and joy that were in your life… Since then you have completely forgotten about your first love…

Five years have passed since then, and during that time we have not had a single quarrel or conflict… I did not raise my hand against you, but I did not dare to offend you in any way… You were everything to me: my ray of light in the night, my endless joy, my unbearable happiness… You were completely mine and no one else's… I couldn't imagine you being my first victim or how your corpse lying in front of me… You were ready to meet sunsets and sunrises with me… You were willing to give your life for me… And I was ready to kill for you… I would do anything for you… You wake up with me, you love to listen to my beautiful voice, which I use almost every day to lure my victims, you love to fall asleep in my sweet and strong arms, you feel my kisses on your body, which you like so much… You are — my only meaning, which is why I wake up in the morning…

Because of such a crazy love, we often have happened to you, moments of intimacy… Yes and you remember everything perfectly well… Do you remember how drunk we get, after some joy, and then we make love? Of course you remember… And in those moments of my life I feel so needed and loved. You have such a beautiful and charming body that I'm ready every time lash out at you, but I try my best to be gentle and careful so to again… You didn't feel any pain… And if this happens, I always apologize and kiss you in all your fragile parts of the body… However, you were never mad at me… Although, with my victims, I absolutely do not behave like this: I treat them cruelly and rudely, I am ready to hit them twenty times on the head, so that they never wake up again… But I can't do that to you… I have become so attached to you that it was impossible for me to hear your slightest cry of pain… But one of these nights went too far and led to completely unexpected consequences…

Yes… That night was too hot… You were so late coming home from work that you were barely able to stand and looked so tired and exhausted that I helped you to your bedroom… You begged me then in such a plaintive voice not to go, and of course I stayed. And then we started talking so much that I fell right on top of you, and everything happened between us… I was tender that night, without even knowing how it happened… But this night had its consequences… But I was not at all uoset, because the news that I suddenly learned from you the next morning was more joyous than all my happy events in my life…

The next morning, after that night, you barely got up because you felt malaise and sick, but the bright sun, so much-blinding your eyes, made you do it. You were so all that you couldn't even stand on your feet properly, so you sat down in the first place you came across. And then you felt a feeling of nausea come to your mouth, and then you ended up throwing up… You started to think about what it was about, tried a lot of options, but in the end you finally figured out what it meant… A nev life has sprung up inside you… I was really worried about you at first, too, because I asked you what happened, but you, probably afraid of my reaction to this news, she just kept silent and didn't decide to say anything… Initially, your silence irritated me, and I almost started to yell at you, but then when I saw that you were very upset about it and ready to cry, I immediately apologized and hugged you… because of these hugs, you instantly smiled and became happy… And it was at that moment that I noticed your abruptly changed mood and perfectly understood what you were hiding from me… I looked very happy and joyful in my eyes, but you didn't seem to notice it and almost started yelling at me that I didn't love you anymore and would leave just like your first man… Oh my God! Silly Lizzie… How did this terrible thought get into your beautiful head?… I would never, under any circumstances, have done this, and when this amazing news appeared that made me overly happy, I immediately said of you that I am very happy and love you very much… Then I didn't hug you too much because I was afraid ofhurting you in any way, and you also held me close. I was so happy that I didn't kill anyone that day and the next night, although I wanted to do it very much at first…

A few months later you told me some equally good news. I was doing something of my own, and all of a sudden you came up to me and hugged me from behind… At that moment, you looked so happy and clearly had something to say to me… something very good… I asked you what happened, and you told me we were going to have a boy… Now I am as happy as you are… I was very happy with the news and I kissed you on the lips as hard as I could and you, of course, responded to that kiss… Know what was the only thing I really regretted that day? At that time, last night, I committed an unknown number of murders, brutally dealt with my regular victim, hit her hard on the head, thereby killing her, and the next day I forgot about her… But when you told me about this news, I was so ashamed and uncomfortable in front of you that I tried my best not to show my suspiciously excited mood… But, of course, I'm not at all upset about what you told me… After all this news was my second happy event in my life…

And even later, we had this very boy, whom we have been waiting for so long with you, and accordingly were so happy at the moment when he appeared… Especially I could not help but be happy that day, that even in my eyes there were barely noticeable tears of happiness… Perhaps they appeared in my eyes for the first time in my life… You held him in your arms, and I sat next to you and put my arm around your waist, just as I did five years ago, on the very first night after we met… You quietly told me that he was so much like me in appearance, and somewhere you were right… Dear Lizzie, he may have looked a little like me, but he clearly had your eyes and your smile, which I fell so madly in love with. And then again I didn't dare to commit probably the twentieth murder, because I was so happy…

And so. Eight months have passed since ome of the most beautiful moments in my life, and we are still living together… From the day, or rather the night, when we first met, I became the happiest, favorite, native and necessary person for someone… And that someone — is you, my beautiful Lizzie… You still love to meet with me beautiful sunsets and bright dawns… You still can't live without those days and nights when I hold you and kiss you hard right on the lips, neck and all the other parts of your body… You will always be ready to give your life for me… And I will always be ready to kill for you, as long as no one touches or approaches you… You are mine, Elizabeth, and no one else's…

I hope with all my might that you will never find out how I applying with others… How I kill them almost every night, how they scream for help, how they try to escape from me, but no one hears them… I am so angry and merciless with them that I immediately hit them with any a sharp object on the head, and they no longer live in this world… Only then the police find their inanimate corpses and for the thousandth time goes to look for the serial killer who so terribly and unbearably-terribly killed and raped poor girls… And no one (except me, of course) will know, not even you, that I am the one and no one else behind all these terrible crimes…

However, beloved and native… **The love of my life — is you, my dear Lizzie.**


End file.
